


Hetkeksi aikaa

by Televa



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Pelottavan uudenlaisen hellyydenpuuskan tämä kaikki kuitenkin hänessä herätti, sillä se ainoastaan vahvisti Lammion aikaisempaa käsitystä, ettei Riitaojan paikka todellakaan ollut rintamalla. Ehkäpä se oli myös yksi syy sille, miten Lammion sydän hypähti ikävästi rinnassa, kun loppuviikosta tieto Riitaojan takaisin palaamisesta kiri komentoteltalle.





	Hetkeksi aikaa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Samantekevää](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418535) by Neroushalvaus. 



> Kun luin Neroushalvauksen Lammioja prompt fillin, olin iloinen. Luettuani sen loppuun sainkin sydänhaavan, enkä ollut enää iloinen.
> 
> Joten.
> 
> Pitihän se sitten korjata. Ryhdyin yhdessä Ainahumalassan kanssa tuumasta toimedn, ja tässä on lopputulos. Kiitos Vilu rakas että annoit tehdä tämän!  
> Mainittakoon vielä siis etteivät hahmot tai alkuperäinen asetelma ole omiani.

Herätessään kolmannen kerran sillä viikolla rintamapainajaisiin, Henrik Alexander Lammio tiesi, että hänen täytyi tehdä jotain. Että tämä ei saanut jatkua. Sade hakkasi komentoteltan tummaa, jo valmiiksi säänpieksemää kangasta, mutta yhä edelleen se oli yhtenä palana, ihan niin kuin hänkin: vastoin kaikkien odotuksia. Lammio käänsi kylkeään ja sulki silmänsä, yritti pitää mielensä tyhjänä. Antaa unen palata.

Uni ei kuitenkaan tullut, sillä toisenlaiset, lähestulkoon pelottavat, ajatukset pitivät heränneen mielen levottomana. Edellisviikon tapahtumat pyörivät jatkuvalla syötöllä alitajunnassa. Siitä ei päässyt välttiin, että Lammio yksin oli syypää siihen, miksi sotamies Riitaoja makasi nyt toista päivää jiiäspeellä, varmaankin morfiinihuuruista niin sekaisin, ettei ymmärtänyt ympäröivästä helvetistä mitään.

Lammio ei ollut mies, joka koki usein syyllisyyttä, sellaisia heikkouden osoituksia ei hänen ammattiylpeytensä antanut periksi. Silti tällä kertaa hän tiesi, ymmärsi, ja koki tunnontuskia siitä, että oli vastuussa alaisensa täysin turhasta haavoittumisesta. Hän olisi hyvinkin voinut estää kaiken, jos olisi vain osannut toimia tarpeeksi ajoissa; jos Lammio ei olisi silkkaa lapsellista kostonhimoaan komentanut Riitaojaa menemään Lahtisen ja Sihvosen mukana saattamaan kiinniotettua sotavankia.

Jos Riitaoja ei olisi ollut mukana, ei hän olisi saanut kättään ja kasvojaan täyteen kranaatinsirpaleita vangin räjäyttäessä itsensä heti, kun levoton silmä vähääkään oli välttänyt. 

Oli ollut silkkaa tuuria, ettei kukaan heistä ollut vangin lisäksi kuollut, ja he olivat Riitaojaa lukuunottamatta selvinneet pääosin säikähdyksellä. Siitä huolimatta kuullessaan selontekoa tapahtuneesta Lammion oli pitänyt purra huulta ja toden teolla keskittyä, ettei olisi antanut huolen kuulua äänestään. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut oikeutta kokea tämänkaltaista huolta Riitaojasta, ei etenkään sen jälkeen miten oli kylmästi heittänyt tuon ulos tämän laitettua kaiken peliin ja tunnustettuaan rakkautensa. Sulkiessaan Riitaojan pois elämästään Lammio oli menettänyt kaikki oikeutensa tuosta välittämiseen.

Mutta silti. 

Karu fakta oli, että Lammio oli lukkoon mennessään rikkonut Riitaojan helposti haavoittuvan sydämen, mutta aivan yhtä karua faktaa oli, ettei hän saanut tuota miestä pois mielestään. Kuin varkain hän tuli ajatelleeksi tuon pehmeää ihoa, joka punehtui mielihyvästä Lammion juoksuttaessa sormiaan pitkin rintakehää, teräviä henkäyksiä herkkää nänniä tai kylkeä nipistäessä. Hän kaipasi niitä ääniä, joita Riitaoja päästi ottaessaan hänet suuhunsa, kuinka aina jossain vaiheessa pehmeät huulet siirtyivät hyväilemään vartta kuuman kielen lipoessa päätä kiusoittelevasti. Riitaoja oli kaunis aina polvillaan.

Kuinka sen jälkeen tuntui taivaalliselta lipua syvälle kurkkuun ja antautua jumaloitavaksi, unohtaa, miten väärin tämä kaikki oli. Ja silti hän antoi sen tapahtua uudestaan. Ei edes yrittänyt lopettaa, ei ainakaan tosissaan.

Eniten hän kuitenkin huomasi kaipaavansa sitä tapaa, millä Riitaoja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen antaessaan itsensä otettavaksi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, kuinka kynnet raapivat selkää ja veti paremmin vasten. Heidän viimeisimmällä kerrallaan tuon otteissa oli ollut uudenlaista pehmeyttä, aivan kuin Lammio olisi ollut jotakin hyvää ja arvokasta, jotain mitä piti vaalia ja rakastaa varovasti. Pelkkä muistonhäivä siitä, miten Riitaoja oli painanut kevyitä suudelmia pitkin leukalinjaa Lammion tullessa syvälle tuon sisälle, sai yhä edelleen ihokarvat nousemaan pystyyn ja veren virtaamaan haaraväliin.

Olisi ollut julkea vale väittää, etteikö se olisi tuntunut pirun hyvältä. Oli kutkuttavaa ja lähes addiktoivaa tulla sillä tavalla arvostetuksi, ja Lammio tiesi olevansa tuohon tunteeseen koukuttunut, oli Riitaojan omat tunteet ja motiivit millaiset sitten tahansa. Kuka tahansa muukin olisi, tai niin hän ainakin itselleen uskotteli. Ehkä pahinta kuitenkin oli luita pakottava tarve hakea Riitaoja pois sieltä, tuoda tokenemaan komentoteltalle hänen viereensä, siihen, mihin kuuluikin.

Jossain kohtaa liian pitkälle jatkunutta paineiden purkua Riitaoja oli onnistunut luikertelemaan hänen tarkasti varjeltujen muurien läpi, laittanut järjestyksen ranttaliksi ja tehnyt pesänsä sekasorron keskelle. 

Riitaoja oli edelleen Lammion silmissä surkea esitys mieheksi, sillä tämä oli liian naiivi ja pelokas ja onnistui aina sotkemaan hysteriansa vääriin asioihin, mutta ja juuri siitä syystä Lammio ei voinut olla ajattelematta, ettei tämän paikka ollut rintamalla. Suomi tarvitsi sotilaikseen vahvoja miehiä, jotka tiesivät miten tappaa nopeasti ja olla vartomatta sitä jälkikäteen. Suomi tarvitsi enemmän Lammion kaltaisia kylmiä miehiä; miehiä, joiden päitä ei ollut pehmittäneet tietynsävytteiset ajatukset rintamatovereista. 

Käsi puristi hienkosteaa housunkangasta, ja sade yltyi. Oli niin pirun kylmä, eikä aiemmin päivällä kastuneesta viltistä ollut mitään apua.

Riitaojan parantumaton heikkous oli pantu merkille myös ylemmillä tahoilla, ja tahto laittaa hänenkaltaiset sotilaat ruotuun oli lopulta manifestiutunut fyysisesti Lammion pöydälle kirjeen muodossa. Lammio piti huolestuttavana, että jopa korkeatahoisemmat olivat pistäneet merkille miesten heikon taistelutahdon ja velvollisuuksien suoranaisen välttelyn, sillä se osoitti, että kurilla ja järjestyksellä ei ehkä voinutkaan herättää ihanteellista isänmaallista puolustautumisvimmaa.

Huolen se siltikin nosti pintaan: kuinka monta muuta yhtä hyödytöntä oli joutunut rintamalle? Kuinka monta muuta oli pakotettu tarttumaan aseisiin, kun edes oman pään kanssa ei tahtonut jaksaa? _Kuinka moni muu joutuisi kuolemaan turhan kuoleman, koska heillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa?_

Riitaoja oli joukkueensa riippakivi ja jokaisen murheenkryyni, lähes jokaisessa joukkueessa oli joku, mutta ihan yhtä lailla oli heilläkin oikeus elää. Tai ainakin oikeus yrittää elää, jos selviäisivät.

Yhden ohikiitävän hetken Lammio oli kokenut syvällä sisimmässään vihaa tätä kaikkea kohtaan, sillä kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli sille antanut, omistautunut kurille ja järjestykselle, jonka piti luoda parempi huominen, ja luovuttanut oikeutensa tavalliseen rauhalliseen elämään, ylempien kylmä välinpitämättömyys heikommista sotilaista tuntui jotenkin henkilökohtaiselta. Ei kukaan olisi häntä varmaan muutenkaan rakastanut, saati sitten olisi rakastunut tai huolinut sukuunsa muusta kuin velvollisuudesta. Mitään menetettävää ei sinänsä ollut. Huomatessaan, millaisille raiteille oli jälleen suistumassa, hän oli ryhdistäytynyt ja kieltäytynyt enää ajattelemasta yhtä petturillisia ajatuksia.

Pohtiessaan käsissään olevan paperin sanoja Lammion oli ollut pakko varmistua teoriasta, jota oli iltaisin pyöritellyt päässään lukuisina iltoina. Niinpä hän oli pienen paperien liikuttelemisen ja lunastetun ystävänpalveluksen jälkeen saanut vain parissa päivässä käteensä Riitaojan tiedot. Niitä läpi lukiessaan oli eräs seikka kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa, saanut kulmat ensin kohoamaan yllätyksestä ja sitten kurtistumaan hämmennyksestä.

Ei häntä yleensä kiinnostanut alaistensa yksityiselämä tai henkilökohtaiset tiedot, se lähensi häntä liikaa heidän kanssaan, antoi valheellisen mielikuvan kuin he olisivat olleet toisilleen uskoutuvia ystäviä tai heidän välillään olisi ollut tasavertaisuutta. Henkilökohtaisten tietojen tunnustaminen todellisuudeksi olisi saattanut vaikuttaa hänen heihin suhtautumiseensa, ja pahimmillaan se olisi saattanut asettaa koko komppanian vaaraan esimiehen otteen lipsuttua.

Se ei ollut sen arvoista.

Tieto kuitenkin siitä, että Riitaoja kantoi mukanaan vaivaisia C:n papereita valvotti yömyöhälle eikä herättänyt kuin uusia kysymyksiä. Kysymyksiä, joita hänen oli pakko kysyä sitten, kun Riitaoja palaisi takaisin joukkueensa suojeltavaksi. Kuntoisuusluokan esiintuleminen ei sinänsä muuttanut mitään, niin kuin ei selite _”sekamuotoinen depressio ja mielenheikkous, mahdollinen tunnepuolen alikehittyminen, joka purkautuu eritoten pelkotiloina”_ myöskään.

Pelottavan uudenlaisen hellyydenpuuskan tämä kaikki kuitenkin hänessä herätti, sillä se ainoastaan vahvisti Lammion aikaisempaa käsitystä, ettei Riitaojan paikka todellakaan ollut rintamalla. Ehkäpä se oli myös yksi syy sille, miten Lammion sydän hypähti ikävästi rinnassa, kun loppuviikosta tieto Riitaojan takaisin palaamisesta kiri komentoteltalle.

Sen enempiä miettimättä hän oli käskenyt Mielosen ilmoittaa palanneelle sotamiehelle, että tämä haluttiin komppaniapäällikön teltalle tasan kello 20:00, eikä myöhästyminen ollut sallittua. Vasta yksin jäätyään hän oli pysähtynyt kesken venyttelyn ymmärtäessään, mitä oli juuri käskenyt. Ei sitä voinut kuitenkaan enää perua, joten hänen oli vain tukahduttaa rinnassa herännyt hermostuneisuuden poikanen seuraavien kahdeksan tunnin aikana ja keskittyä tärkeämpiin asioihin.

Illan tullessa hermostus oli paremminkin vain kasvanut, eikä edes surumielisyys päivällä kaatuneiden lukumäärästä vienyt tunnetta pois. Riitaojan tupsahtaessa telttaan Lammio oli selkä häneen päin, joten hänellä ei ollut aikaa varautua, ja tutun äänen kuullessaan hän säpsähti.

“Minut haluttiin tänne.”

Ääni oli yllättävän tasainen ja kylmä, mikä ei sopinut Riitaojan tavalliseen olemukseen millään tavalla. Lammio kääntyi ympäri ja hillitsi halun kohottaa kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi, sillä hienovaraisuus oli nyt tärkeämpää kuin missään vaiheessa tähän asti.

Riitaoja katsoi pitkien ripsiensä alta tiukasti jonnekin Lammion kengänkärjiin, ei varmaankaan kyennyt katsomaan suoraa silmiin. Katseen välttely oli uusi puoli, eikä hän tiennyt miten siihen tulisi suhtautua, niin kuin ei tiennyt miten sotamiehen hienoiseen tärisemiseenkään. Kyllähän Riitaoja aina pelkäsi ylempiään ja halusi kadota heidän edestään, mutta ei koskaan Lammion. Ei ainakaan enää sen jälkeen, kun tämä heidän typerä leikkinsä alkoi ja he joutuivat pakostakin paljastamaan itsestään puolia, joiden olemassaoloa eivät olleet vielä täysin itsekään hyväksyneet.

Lammio sytytti tupakan ja yritti päättää, mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi. Hän halusi pyytää Riitaojaa istumaan, kartoittaa kaikki uudet jäljet iholla ja varmistaa, että tuo todellakin oli siinä. Hän halusi riisua heidät ja ottaa Riitaojan siinä ja nyt, paistatella huokauksissa ja avosuisissa suudelmissa. 

Sen sijaan hän kuulikin oman äänensä sanovan: “Oletko kunnossa?”

Kysymys ei ollut se, mitä Riitaoja oli odottanut, sillä hetkellisesti hän nosti päänsä ja katsoi suoraa komppanianpäällikkönsä silmiin. Aivan ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan katseessa ei ollut häiventäkään pelkoa, ei mitään muuta kuin puhdasta yllättyneisyyttä, mutta sitten Riitaoja muisti paikkansa ja laski jälleen katseensa.

“Olen minä. Käenkin särky loppui jo”, Riitaoja mutisi, piti jälleen katseensa visusti maassa. Ei siellä mitään mielenkiintoista ollut, mutta saappaankärjet tuntuivat turvallisemmalta vaihtoehdolta kuin Lammion kasvot, joiden huolestuneeseen ilmeeseen hän ei tiennyt, miten suhtautui.

Kyllä Riitaoja sen tiedosti, ettei tämä ollut kuoville tyypillistä käyttäytymistä, vaikkei hän tiennytkään oliko tuo tällainen muidenkin hoitojensa kanssa. Hän halusi uskotella itselleen, että tämä yhtäkkinen välittäminen oli varattu ainoastaan hänelle, että vain hänellä oli etuoikeus todistaa kerrankin jotain inhimillistä Lammiossa. Tai sitten vain hänen omat tunteensa tässä puhuivat, antoivat nähdä jokaisessa teossa valheellisia mahdollisuuksia johonkin suurempaan. Kaikista todennäköisintä oli, että hänen maatessaan jiiäspeellä, Lammio ei ollut onnistunut kaatamaan sänkyynsä ketään, ja kuultuaan Riitaojan palaamisesta oli tarttunut ensimmäiseen mahdollisuuteen purkaa kupeitaan.

Ulkoa kuului ohi kulkevien sotilaiden laulunrallatusta, kun Lammio lyhyin askelin asteli Riitaojan eteen, nosti sormensa tämän poskelle silittämään jo umpeutunutta haavaumaa.

Riitaoja tulkitsi eleen väärin, sillä hän laski kätensä Lammion vyötäisille tottunein ottein ja alkoi avaamaan vyönsolkea. Solki aukesi kevyesti kilahtaen jääden lenkeistä roikkumaan, ja pitkät sormet liukuivat housunkauluksen sisälle ainoastaan hankitulla varmuudella. Tällä kertaa Lammio kuitenkin laski kätensä Riitaojan ranteen päälle ennen kuin tuo edes pääsi kunnolla vauhtiin. Hän käänsi Riitaojan kasvot itseensä päin ja antoi itselleen hetken upota noihin ruskeisiin silmiin.

“Älä.”

Se hellyys, jolla hän huomasi vetävänsä Riitaojan halaukseen, yllätti hänet itsekin, sillä ei hän edes tiennyt osaavansa pidellä ketään näin. Puoliksi poltettu tupakka tipahti ja jäi maahan savuamaan, mutta Lammio ei jaksanut välittää. Kesäpuseron kangas oli solisluun kohdalta niin hiutunut, että sopivasti painettuna siihen olisi varmasti tullut reikä. Lammio kenasi otsaansa sitä vasten ja sulki silmänsä, veti syvään henkeä.

Hiiteen muodollisuus. Se oli kaikki tai ei mitään. Tässä ja nyt. Nyt.

“Olen pahoillani, etten voinut pitää sinua turvassa. Pelkäsin, ettet tulisi takaisin”, hän sanoi hiljaa, antoi otteensa tiukentua hetkeksi sanoja tehostamaan. Hän tunsi, miten Riitaoja jäykistyi häntä vasten, tunsi, miten kiivas sydän laukkasi rinnassa. Kun Riitaoja viimein puhui, hän puhui hiljaa ja äänestä paistoi läpi tukahdetut kyyneleet.

“Kyl minä tieän et kaikki on pettyneitä etten loukkaantunu pahemmin, tai etten mennyt sen vangin mukana. En minä itsekään halunnu eloon jää’ä. Mutta elä pilkkaa minuu, en minä ol mikään lelu vaikka sinusta piänkin.”

Riitaojan ympärillä oli aina leijaillut tietty surumielisyyden aura, sellainen, joka kutsui lohduttamaan ja pitämään huolta. Niin kauan Lammio oli painanut tuon villaisella, syyttänyt hiljaa mielessään Riitaojaa pelkäksi hellyydenkipeäksi typerykseksi, joka vain asetti muut vaaraan omalla kyvyttömyydellään.

Mutta nyt, todistaessaan itse tuon välinpitämättömyyttä omasta hengestään, Lammion päässä kummitteli alokastarkastuksen sanat. Hänen sydänalaansa pisti pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että hän saattoi olla osasyyllinen tällaiseen ajattelutapaan. Hän nosti kasvonsa Riitaojan paidasta ja katsoi tätä suoraa silmiin. Kurkku tuntui yhtäkkiä kuivalta ja käsistä katosi voimat.

“Anteeksi, en minä loukata halunnut. Mutta älä puhu noin. Pyydän, älä”, Lammio sai vain vaivoin sanotuksi. Ääni värisi loppua kohden epätavallisen paljon ja silmäkulmiin kohosi kyyneleet. “Älä jätä minua.”

Siitä oli aivan liian kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi pyytänyt jotain näin, pyytänyt, ettei jäisi yksin, ei ihan vielä, vasta hetken päästä. Riitaoja ei sanonut mitään, nosti kätensä Lammion poskelle. Peukalon silittävä liike ei lakannut edes silloin, kun Riitaoja kuroi umpeen heidän välillään olevat viimeiset sentit ja painoi huulensa kevyesti vasten Lammio kuivia huulia.

Yhtäkkiä menneiden päivien sotkuilla, sillä kaikella kipuilulla ja pohtimisella ei ollut enää väliä, sillä se kaikkein tärkein oli tässä. Nojasi häntä vasten silmät kiinni, ja antoi omien kyyneltensä viimeinkin virrata. Sirpaleen jättämä haava ei jostain syystä poistanut kasvojen pehmeyttä, ei ollut vienyt pois sitä typeränpehmeää hymyä, jota Lammio tunsi tuon nytkin hymyilevän. 

Heidän kosketuksiensa pehmeyteen liukeni epätoivon tunneskaala, ja Lammio teki päätöksen: hän tunnustaisi tunteidensa epämääräiset raamit Riitaojalle heti, kun heillä olisi hetki ylihuomenna koittavan yömarssin jälkeen. Heillä oli vielä paljon selvitettävää, piti päästä yhteisymmärrykseen siitä, mitä he olivat. Jos edes olivat.

Mutta ennen sitä Lammio halusi paistatella vielä Riitaojasta hohkaavassa lämmössä, antaa itsensä vihdoinkin rauhoittua. Aamunkoittoon oli vielä hetki aikaa.


End file.
